Jack in a skirt
by Frostbunbunbunny
Summary: So Jack lost a bet to his lover, Bunny. Now he is in a skirt and it was all fun and games till a certain guy came over, ruining to romantic atmosphere. No it's not Pitch.


Jack looked dead on at the intruder to dare mess with his ability to make pranks. He looked at him like icicles would beam out of his eyes and hit the intruder at any second and slice open his body to let every last warm blood drip out of him. Jack crossed his arms as the intruders warm hand lifted his face to put a pencil of black near his eye. He heard what it was called, eyeliner. Yes that's what it's called. God he was gonna kill Bunny.

Bunny snickered at the cute expression on Jacks face. Jack probably thought he looked intimidating and it might of worked, if he wasn't sissyed up. Jack lost a bet, you see, and since they were together, he guessed that he could up grade their winnings. Jack really did look nice, to say himself. Jack was forced to wear a puffy light blue skirt with a small white snowflake trimming. It looked a little itchy so that's why Bunny decided to not have cotton underwear but to have a silk thong with a garter belt attached to a pair of thigh high stockings that made Jacks feet look absolutely beautiful. He needed a top so of course Bunny went all out on it. He was put into a corset with a small bust that popped out. A small light blue shirt to match with a little cleavage. Jacks hair was set in hair curlers to make it bounce. They were the first thing they put in and only five more minutes before he took them out. Jacks fingernails were lightly covered in clear polish to make them shine.

They were soon at the end of their little session, in their room, in the den, in Bunny's Warren. They were sitting adjacent from one another in Bunny's nest. Bunny decided to put make up on him as well, to really make the thing go together. Bunny heard a loud whine from under him. He shushed him.

"Be quiet, Jack." Bunny responded to the nonverbal question.

Jack only whined more, his eyes now closed for the eye shadow.

"But Bunny, why do you even want me in this stupid get up" He flailed his arms at the skirt to raise it up and then let it drop again.

Bunny could only chuckle at the response. Jack could be a pain in the ass at times and other times, he was just a cute kid with an amazing body and a sweet singing voice. He decided to calm down this winter child with a simple kiss to the forehead.

"Ya'll see~" Bunny finished up on the eye shadow. Now for the mascara. A thick black coding on each lash to add volume. He was going to look so cute when he was done. He didn't hear another peep from Jack after the simple kiss. The mascara didn't take long so he finished it in record time. He put the items down and let Jack open his eyes. He was breath taking.

Jack's cold blue eyes contrasted well with the black liner and mascara. It really did make his eyes pop with color. He bit his bottom lip from saying something incredibly girly or cliche or something of the sort. But to be honest, his eyes really did shine like the stars and his lips were no better. A thin cover of baby blue lipstick really made him look irresistible.

"Well, don't ya look too good fer yerself." He mocked slightly as he raised his hands to undo the now done curlers in his hair. Jack gave him a slight death glare. "I look stupid." Jack said bluntly.

Bunny chuckled as he flung the unused curlers on the grass covered ground. "I don't think so." He said in a easy tone of voice. Gentle. Calm. Collected. Jack liked it when Bunny was gentle. It meant soft cuddles under trees or spooning before bed.

As the last of the curlers were gone, Bunny could hardly recognize him. Hot damn. "Wow." Bunny stared wide eyes at him. Jack crossed his arms in frustration.

"Stop staring, pervert." Jack turned his head away from Bunny, curls bouncing.

"Me, a pervert? Really Jack? You're the one you insisted sex in our relationship, the one who told me how many naughty dreams you had of us," He leaned in to the turned head, hot breath covering a cold ear, " the one who wanted to start using a few toys in bed, like the jackrabbit~" Jack felt a slight frost blush on his cheek but the breath was causing a confusion to be either embarrassed or to start laughing.

He went with choice two. A wonderful smile came over his face and a few giggles left his mouth as Bunnys voice started to get huskier but with less words. He started to giggling as well and went in to start nibbling on his ear while making noises that could only cause more giggles and laughter to escape from his vocal cords.

"Bunny! Stop it!" More laughter dared to escape from his mouth as he tried effortlessly to push Bunny off. They were found to be useless against the great strength of the mighty Pooka. Bunny only moved in closer, legs engulfing the small form and arms encircling his waist, his mouth enclosing more of his ear.

Jacks rumbles in his stomach were escaping louder with each second. His staff out of reach so he was helpless. "You jerk! That tickles! No. Bad Bunny!" He exclaimed, starting to slap on his chest.

"Grrrrr. The mighty Pooka shall now take this absolutely beautiful doe~ or buck~ Either one you chose." Bunny growled in his voice. "No Bunny! Nooooo! Hehehehe" Jacks face was flushed with frost.

After a good five minutes of giggles and smiles, Bunny stop nibbling on his ear. Jack looked up at the now satisfied Pooka. "Now you look perfect. That smile really brings it together." He complimented.

Jack couldn't help but smile a little wider.

"So you don't like my boyish figure?"

"No, I love that form very very very much."

Jack crooked his eyebrows. "Than why dress me all up?"

Bunny shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to know what you would have looked like as a shelia."

Jack looked down at himself than back up. He looked back down. The shirt he wore was small and so was the skirt. He felt a little exposed and the _pop_ in the front was something he thought might of been too much but it was an experience he would remember as sort of a neutral feeling.

He pushed off of Bunny and stood up and flattened out his skirt and shook his head. Little snowflakes made their way in his hair even without a snow cloud. Now if only Bunny could get him into the shoes. Bunny knew he had to save those for last because he knew just how much Jack didn't like shoes.

"Well..." Jack asked. "is this it?"

Bunny wiggled his nose a little at the beautiful sight. He really did look good as a shelia. "Well I was wondering if ,you know, could put on a pair of high heels."

Jack scrunched up his nose at just the word. "No." He said as he walked over to the mirror to get at least a view for himself. Bunny jumped from the nest and grabbed the pair from under the nest. "Come on Jackie. You lost the bet so you have to."

Jack made his way to the mirror, ignoring Bunnys protest, and looked over himself. Okay. It wasn't horrible but still, not perfect. Jack did a small twirl and saw the skirt rise up from the air around and then settled back down as he stopped. He lifted the skirt up to see the silky thong underneath.

"You're the biggest pervert in the world Bunny." He said throwing the skirt down. Bunny chuckled from behind him. He slapped the lightly covered bottom to see a surprised face in the mirror. Bunny laughed even more.

"You're way bigger for enjoying it, mate." He commented back. Bunny held the shoes back in front of him, giving a pleading face. "Please Jackie~" He nuzzled into his neck. Jack was in for it now. He loved nuzzles. It tickled and it felt nice on his skin. Made him feel softer than what he really was. Jack raised and dropped his shoulder roughly and sighed. "Fine. But you're putting them on." He walked back to the nest, sat down, and showed a long, stocking covered leg to Bunny with a pointed foot at the end.

Bunny came over to his beloved with much joy in his heart. "Of course, princess."

He lifted the leg higher, making Jack flop backwards, his thong exposed. Jack huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. Bunny smirked and slipped on the high heel. It was blue with a ribbon tie that went up over his calf. The heel it self wasn't that tall, maybe two inches. He tied that one on and went for the other one. He tied them and let Jacks legs drop to the floor.

Bunny grabbed Jacks crossed arms and made him stand up. He was now two inches taller. Jacks face stayed at a neutral state, maybe a slight annoyance side as well.

"Now don't give me that face. You don't look good pouting unless you're pouting for something of mine~" Bunny accused.

Jack slightly punched his chest.

"Shut up."

"Make me, snowflake.~" Came the response.

Jack gave a bodily response. A smirk which came to a deep and treasured kiss. His arms wrapped around Bunny's neck while his furry arms were trapped around Jacks thin waist. It was slow at first and a little bit more on the romantic side but it soon was pushed into a fight for dominance. Sound came from both mouths, seeing as their simple romantic actions quickly turned sexual.

Within the next five minutes, Jack laid down on a mountain of pillows while Bunny was on top of him, paws running up smooth legs and their kiss only breaking for breath. They wanted this to last but when the main even came, Bunny knew that Jack was gonna get it. Both of their eyes were closed which is why Jack questioned the disappearance of lips on his. He cracked them open to find Bunny's face at a concentrating pace. His ears turning either way and eyes looking at nothing. Unfocused. His nose was on a sniffing spree. Jack laid down further into the pillows, waiting for an answer to his never asking questions.

"Be right back, sweetie" Was his only response along with a kiss to the neck. Jack jumped. He wasn't expecting a kiss there yet which made Bunny smile to have surprised his mate.

* * *

Bunny was now at the front of his den, shoulder against the frame of the door, waiting impatiently for the being that had his way here for the past thirty seconds.

A soft digging sound was made by the mysterious animal calling him. A head along with a body broke from the ground and onto the earth above. He jumped out and smiled to the bring he was looking for. The Groundhog walked closer to Bunny. Bunny didn't like him and to be honest he didn't know why he was even doing here. Before a breath could escape from The Groundhogs mouth, Bunny broke through with the response, "I will give you five seconds to tell me why the hell you are doing here."

He only laughed.

"Well certainly not for you." He walked over to him. He wore nothing. No such weapons. No markings. Nothing just plain fur. "No, my dear Bunnymund, I'm here to see a certain frost spirit. Jack Frost I presume."

Bunny lowered his eyes. "What do you want with Jack and how are you so certain that he is here?"

"Everyone knows he likes to stay here Bunny," He walked from one side of Bunny to the other, "and besides, being able to see Jack without your acknowledgement is perfectly fine. Where is the little rugrat, anyway?"

Rugrat?! That was actually a good nickname to tease him with but only him. He can't tease Jack. Only Bunny could tease Jack.

"Jack doesn't want to see you right now and plus, he isn't even here. He's in Antarctica right now. Says he wanted to go penguin bowling." Which, by the way, was actually really fun once you understand the rules.

"Oh really?" Came out of his rivals mouth.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I'll have to go find him there." He turned around. Once he left, Bunny was going right back to Jack and make that little _rugrat _scream and squirm. The Groundhog was almost to his hole, when a soft voice came behind Bunny.

"Bunny. What are you doing?" Jack asked quietly, not knowing what he was doing.

Bunny froze and The Groundhog stopped dead in his tracks.

The Groundhog turned around to see Bunny looking at a thin and beautiful figure.

"Bunny, you sly dog. You're trying to get me out so I couldn't win over this beautiful creature."

Jack turned to the voice and could only frown a bit. The Groundhog not noticing the change in face, moved Bunny out of the way and griped Jacks hand, kissing it.

Bunny was about to pounce on him till Jack held up a hand. He gave him a big smirk and raised his eyebrows. Jack had a prank coming on. Bunny didn't know what but he was ready for it. Since it was on The Groundhog, it was going to be good.

"My dear, what are you doing in this dingy hole? What is your name?" He asked.

Jack cleared his throat, a higher pitch.

"My goodness. My name's Joy. Joy Frost. I'm Jack Frosts sister. I was just talking to this boring bunny. Please tell me you're more fun than this stick in the mud."

He gave a bright smile and led Joy out of the den. "Of course my dear. I would be more than willing to take you away and maybe you could tell me where you're brother is." He stopped and looked up at Joy. Jack sighed and looked up thinking. He looked across the room at Bunny, him mouthing the answers.

"He's in Antarctica playing with the penguins again."

"Brilliant. Thank you my dear but I think I need to take care of you first."

Jack could only giggle because of how well the prank was going.

"Of course. " He was led out of the den and close to the hole. When they were a few inches away, he stopped The Groundhog.

"I need to tell you something that my brother wanted to say to you." Jack leaned down to his ear and The Groundhog listened. Within a hummingbirds heart beat, Jacks fist made contact fast to The Groundhogs face, sending him back in the hole. The hole closed at the top and pushed The Groundhog out, leaving the earth like it was before.

Bunny stood at the door transfixed.

"Jack, you troublemaker!" He finally said as he wrapped his arms around him.

He giggled harder. "Bunny, you big troublemaker~" He mocked back playfully.

Oh yeah. Jack was diffidently getting it.


End file.
